A New Shinobi
by XxShadowFirexX
Summary: I made a Character called Katara Megami I DID NOT TAKE THE NAME FROM AVATAR!and threw her into the Naruto world. She has a total crush on? A fight with Itachi,a Sleep over,and lots more! changed title from She's not afraid
1. Prologue

Alright everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so…yeah. This whole story is about Garra and a character I made with my personality called Katara Megami. Let's see what happens when she is put in the middle of the Naruto world. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I wish I did P)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**PROLOGUE**

Katara's P.O.V

"AAAHHHH!" some kids are screaming behind my house. I want to go see what the problem is.

"It's Garra!!" I saw a boy yell. "Run!" another said.

I watched them leave a little boy with blood red hair crying. He was holding a ball in his hands.

"Don't leave me alone!" he cries.

Suddenly I see a sand shoot out and drag 2 kids towards him. He's attacking a boy! Out of nowhere a dirty blond man comes and blocks the attack.

"Don't do this Garra!" he says to him. His hands and head are wounded and bleeding.

Garra's POV

"Hi there! I'm Katara!" a girl around my age, 7 or 8, comes up to me. I ask her what she wants.

"I saw you attacking the boy yesterday and I want to know why you did it. Were they being mean to you?" She's the bravest girl I've ever met. She actually is trying to talk to me after what happened. I wonder if …. Oh never mind.

"Yes." I simply answer.

"Okay…Garra." she says. "I just wanted to know. Bye!" with that I watch her skip away.

"Bye…" I say quietly, but she is already gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Okies... So that's basically how they meet in the Sand. The next chapter is called:

**The new Leaf Shinobi **Katara moves to the Hidden Leaf Village

Katara is an orphan in the Sand and the training is boring with these kids. She

Spots the Hokage walking with the Kazekage and says 'may I come to your village? I have nobody here"

He smiles fondly at her and says "come with me, you will have lots of friends in my village"

She follows the Hokage and his shinobi back to the hidden leaf village.


	2. The New Leaf Shinobi

Hey again! so….yeah that last chapter sucked --. Okies so I'm skipping to when they are 15 and Katara meets the gang (Team Gai first, Team Kakashi second, Team Asuma third, Team Kurunai fourth, and the sand siblings last.) It's kind of funny. Um it's part 2 so... yeah ...Sasuke is back though .He beat Orochimaru but still has to find Itachi. Naruto's still himself.--...wow long chapter...you can skip parts if you want, but don't skip where Garra and her meet. It's exciting!

* * *

**

* * *

THE NEW LEAF SHINOBI **

"So… um… Hokage-sama?" The girl who had asked to come to his village 3 years ago looked at the ground as the three girls walked to the training grounds. The Hokage had trained her alone for 2 and 1/2 years. Only she and Shizune had known about this girl.

"Yes Katara?"

"When will we be there?"

"Very soon." The Hokage had promised to introduce Katara to the other teams.Katara was nervous.What if she didn't make friends with them? Would she really like konoha?

Suddenly they heard a noise in the bush next to them. Katara quickly threw an extremely sharp kunai into the bush...

"…well?" Tsunade asked patiently.

Suddenly a boy dressed in a tight green jump suit and a chounin/jounin jacket stood up in the bushes. Katara almost died of laughter. He had shiny black hair in a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and large eyes. (Know who it is yet? XP)

"Impressive speed young flower! Hello Hokage–sama, Shizune-sama!" He said with a big smile as he stared at katara with hearts in his eyes. "Hello Lee." Tsunade smiled back.

"Shall I tell Tenten and Neji you are here?" He asked still star struck by this pretty girl. "Yes, and tell your sensei too." Shizune put in.

At Shizune's word, Lee bowed at the girls and shot into the forest in the training grounds.

3 minutes passed and Lee returned with a boy and a girl around his age and a man that looked exactly like him. The boy had very long, dark brown hair that was tied loosely at the back and his right arm and leg were bandaged. He looked kind of cute to Katara. The girl had dark brown hair that was tied in 2 buns on her head. The man …well he looked like a larger version of Lee.

"Hi Hokage-sama!" the girl cried. It was clear that she idolised the famous Tsunade. The boy wasn't looking at Tsunade but was eyeing Katara like she was an alien.- A very interesting alien.- "Who are you?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Um…I'm Katara…" she said awkwardly, receiving a small pat on the back from Shizune.There was something strange about him...

"I'm Tenten!" The girl said happily. "Neji…" The boy said, still irritated. "Well I'm their sensei – Gai!" said the odd man, apparently excited to see her.

Katara went up to Tenten and whispered "What's with …Neji?" She smiled and said "He just got hit by my kunai in practice. Normally he dodges them all, but…this time I got him." Katara smiled and asked "Friends?" "For sure!" Tenten answered.

"It's time to find the other teams." Tsunade said. They all said goodbye and the three of them walked into town.It was then that she realised the strabge thing about Neji."He has white eyes...from The Hyuuga clan?" she whispered to Shizune."Yep." she answered.

* * *

(AND THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!) 

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!I WANT RAMEN!!!"A blond boy in an orange and black jump suit ran past Katara knocking her to the ground.

"Oops!" He said and ran back to Katara. "Sorry about that!" _man this kid is hyper! _She thought. "Oh! Hokage-sama!"he said in his famouse annoying voice. "Naruto! Watch where you are going!" Tsunade said, but she wasn't angry.

"Naruto!!!" A girl in pink hair came running up to them. "You can't just leave!!!"

"Yeah.We just might make you do _**D**_ rank missions." A man with gray/silver (not from old age) hair popped up next to them.

"IM SORRY!!!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto you Baka." Everyone looked up to the roof of the Hokage's office. A boy with raven coloured hair and dark eyes stared down at the hyper boy._How dramatic.thought Katara._There was something peculiar about the way he looked at Naruto.It was like he wasn't really paying attention to them, but he still looked like he was amused by this boy. "Sasuke, come down and say hello to the new girl.Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi-stop reading that perverted book!-.Say hello." Tsunade said helping Katara up.

The boy obeyd Tsunade and jumped down right infront of Naruto.He smirked as Naruto glared at him. "I'm Sasuke"he said cooly."I'm Naruto!and Sasuke is a cow!"(lmao Ariel- cow XD...lol sorry inside joke )"I'm Sakura.Shut up Naruto.""I'm Kakashi."Katara smiled and introduce herself.

(ok...um they're wearing part 2 clothes- omg!!!i forgot to tell you what Katara looks like! okies...she has straight pitch black hair that stops at her waist, and her bangs cover only her right eye up to her neck.-like ino's hair but its not triangle-ish -.She is wearing a pinkish-orange sleaveless top with a metallic sky blue stripe across her hips.um...She has black shorts with a beige skirt just like Sakura's but longer.)

"Miss troublesome is coming."Sasuke said as he nodded to the right. Everyone looked and saw a girl with really long blond hair tied back running towards them.They giggled at his comment.(He called her that because everyone knows she likes Shikamaru, but she won't admit it. )"Poor girl, can't admit her love for Shikamaru."said Sasuke grinning."He already told me he likes her."

"Sakura!!!!"She cried."I"VE DONE IT!"She reached the group and stared at Sakura. "Hmm? Who are you?" she asked Katara.

"Katara. And you are?"she said raising an eyebrow._...I hope she isn't stuck up._ She thought.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I am not in love with Shikamaru!"she smiled. Ino quickly turned her attention back to Sakura."I finally healed the fish!"

"Oh!That's great!"Sakura replied.She then said to Katara,"We are medic nins. Ino's still in training."

"Um...Sakura...I did something...I shouldn't have...said Ino blushing with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Oi! Ino!" Someone from behind the group called the blonde girl.The person sounded annoyed.They all turned around to see who it was, and when they saw, Everyone burst out laughing except Katara.

"I'm guessing this is Shikamaru?" said Katara trying very hard not to laugh.

The boy had marker all over his face, with the words "im soo troublesome" on his forhead. (im not gunna describe him, cause most of you know how he looks)His arms were crossed as he stood infront of the gang."Um...Yeah?"She replied with fake innocence.

"I know it was you so don't even try to slip yourself out of this!" He said angrily.

"Where is Chouji?" asked Naruto desperately trying to change the subject.

"He's on a misson. Don't change the subject!"he said.( I just don't want to write about Chouji--)

"Ok...I'm sorry Shika. I should't have let those kids take my markers...I'll help you wash it off."

"Fine..."He let Ino take his hand and they walked towards Her house.

As soon as they were out of earshot Katara smiled and said, "Not in love my but!" to the gang and they laughed. Even Sasuke did a bit.

"Ok...3 teams found, 2 more to go!"Announced Shizune."Seeya later guys!" said Katara as the three of them walked further into the village to find the remaining teams.

* * *

"DAMMIT! IT WAS JUST ONE BUG!!!!" "YOU SQUISHED MY ONLY REMAINING FEMALE BUG!!!"yet again, Katara was knocked to the ground by a very hyper boy.He hadn't ran very far when she got up only to be knocked over again by another boy. 

"WHY ARE BOYS SO BLIND?!?!?!" Katara yelled from the floor.The two boys turned around and saw Shizune help Katara up.

"Oh. Sorry about that." said the second boy, calming down. He was dressed in a big hoodie and dark blue pants. He had black glasses on and that was all you could see of his face.(hehe...you know don't you...)

"Ya my bad." Said the other. (ok im too lazy to describe .It's Kiba .)

"Hey!K-Kiba!S-Shino!" A girl with the same dark hair as Neji's came running up to them."Pplease cut it o-out." she said as she reached them.

As it happened before, Katara was introduced to another unique team. A shy sweet girl-Hinata, A Quiet smart guy-Shino, and... well ... Kiba. Akamaru came out of the bushes and Katara and team Kurunai played with him until Tsunade said it was time to meet the final team.

They said goodbye and headed back to the hokage's office.

* * *

Once they were in, they had to wait for a few minutes untill they heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in." The hokage said, sitting in the chair behind her desk.

The door opened to reveal a tall boy with blood red hair and turquoise(sp?) eyes around Katara's age. **(It's** **the other moment you've been waiting for!!)**

"Welcome Kazekage!" Katara gasped at te site of him."Hello Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama..."He looked at her with no expression untill he recognised her, and gasped too.

"Garra!!!"said Katara amazed as she jumped to her feet.(she was sitting on a chair)"It's you...from the park...7 years ago... " he said.

_HOLY SHIT!!! He's hotttt!!!And he doesn't have that great sadness and anger in his eyes anymore.Who knew Konoha was filled with alot of awesome people?I can't believe I thought I wouldn't like this place! She thought._ "Ya... It is...Wow your Kazekage now! That's great!" She said.

"You two already know each other?" asked Tsunade in confusion." How? Oh whatever.Where's Temari and Kankouro?"

"They couldn't come. Busy." He replied. "So why is...""Katara""...Katara here?" he asked.

"Well..." the Hokage told the Kazekage about how Katara asked if she could come to the sand 3 years ago, what vigorous training she had been through and how she was introduced to the rest of the teams.Garra smirked at the Ino and Shikamaru incadent(sp?).

Like...2 seconds after she explained everything, the door burst open and Kurunai came in. She was clearly extremely stressed about something."What is it Kurunai?" Tsunade asked, a little worried because she would never come in without knocking.

"IT'S THE UCHIHA BOY!!!" she replied."Sasuke? What happened?" "NO!! ITACHI IS HERE!! HE'S GOING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH SASUKE!!" (dun dun dun!)

* * *

CLIFFIE!!!!Mwahahahahahaha! Lol sorry.okies so...next chapter 

**2 deaths- 1 funeral. (** It'll make sence later)

"What!?!" Tsunade said jumping out of her seat. Garra's eyes grew big as he remembered how he was defeated protecting his village from Diedara.He knew what Itachi had done to the Uchiha clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. They were part of the Aketsuki (sp?).

"Katara.Kazekage with me.Shizune stay here and keep things calm. We have to stop this!" The hokage left the room, and the 2 fifteen year olds followed.


	3. Itachi's Arrival

Hey again!dodges flying piano Lol I left with a big ass Jumps over rolling stoolCliffy last chapter. (Laughs evilly to self) SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!My class was bombarded with homework because of the upcoming Gr.6 EQAO (exams). I've changed the title of this chap Gets hit in the head with a chair "ow" beacause I got a crazy idea as I was writing. I'm ditching the '2 Deaths 1 Funeral' thingy. Ok so… back to the story...

* * *

**Itachi's arrival**

**Sasuke's POV** (Team Kakashi and Gai are at the training grounds.)

"Baka!!!" I yelled agrily to Naruto. The other team watches in amusement."You can't do chidori!!!" Man this kid never learns...Wait...WHAT?!

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I spot him high up in the tree behind us...the man who ruined my life so many years ago...If it weren't for him I could have been just like the rest of the shinobi.And...and Sakura wouldn't be so depressed. Everybody looks up. Naruto nearly jumps out of his pants.

**Itachi's POV**

"So you saw me..." I jump down from the tree and land behind the one Sasuke called Sakura.

"Ahhhh!" She spinns around and tries to punch me.Clearly she didn't like me so close. I block her attack easily.Wait...WTF?

**normal POV**

Itachi's eyes grew wide when he saw that the hands he used to block her with were badly hurt and bleeding. "H...how?" He stammered.

"I've trained with the Hokage for 2 and a half _years! _Don't you think I would've gained _some _strength?" She said glaring angrily at Itachi. _Oh my freakin GOD!! that was too cose for comfort! she thought ._Sasuke's eyes grew almost as wide as Itachi's. _She acctually hurt him!I under estimated her! he thought._

"Wait Sakura..." Said Sasuke holding onto her hand before she could punch again. She gazed at him, her anger dying down a bit. " I'll do th-"

"OH NO YOU WON'T!!!" Out of nowhere Tsunade, Garra and Katara enter the scene.The loud voice came from the Hokage.(ok...um just for those of you who are a bit slow...Tsunade is the Hokage)

"Uchiha Itachi. You will leave this village or I will personally kill you." She said calmly.

"No! This is _my_ fight! I will be the one who kills Itachi!!"Sasuke said still glaring at his brother.

Katara suddenly stepped forward." You...I fought you before..." Her eyes stayed emotionless as she took out her kunai...

* * *

**Amanda (me):There. That's my crazy Idea.**

**Sasuke: ARE YOU FRIKEN MADDDD????glares**

**Katara: Sasuke shut up. I'm going to kill him whether you like it or not.**

**Amanda: Don't underestimate girls Sasuke. **

**well...see you next time!**


	4. Itachi vs Katara :

OMG I'm soo sorry!I finished the chapter but the computer shut down alot and I had to retype it like 5 times and I forgot to add this before I left for Niagra falls. Gosh It switches POV alot. Whatever.Oh ya! For those of you who want lemon... I'm sure the guys will be happy to accomidate the gir-

**Lee: ...um...no**

**Naruto: What's wrong with a bit of Lemon? -fox grin- I call Sakur-**

**Sasuke: Chidori!!!! (owns Naruto)**

**Neji:-sixty four strikes! (owns Naruto again)**

**Garra: SAND COFFIN!!!**

**Me:AHHH!!! ALRIGHT!!!NO LEMON FOR THE PERVS!!!!**

**Katara/Tenten/Sakura/Hinata: -sniff- Good job Guys.**

**Garra:I thought so...just...get on with the stupid Fanfic .**

**Me: Ok, ok, back to the story!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"You...I fought you before..." Katara said with absolutely no emotion. The way she talked made me angry. She said she fought him but doesn't have a single scar. I had to go to a friken hosptal everytime I fought him!

"...Oh! I remember you...You're the shorty who sent Kisame into a brick wall."Itachi said with a smirk. _WHAT?!?!?!?_

**Normal**

Katara closed her eyes. Her right eyebrow twitched, but it was covered by her bangs."Call me short again and I'll send _you _into a brick wall."She said evily, her eyes opening. (notice a bit of Ed Elric in her )

"ENOUGH!!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm going to kill you once and for all! And if you,"looks at Katara"get in the way, I'll kill you too!"

" I'd like to see you _try_ idiot!" Katara said glaring at Sasuke. Suddenly she stopped and looked from Sasuke to Itachi and back, as if comparing them."oh...my bad..." Katara said and stepped back." This _is _your fight. This idiot is your brother right?" Itachi ignored the name.

"Sasuke..." Sakura saw the pain he showed in his eyes. "I'll explain..." Sasuke nodded and finally let go of her arm (he was holding her back from punching Itachi last chap remember?).

"ITACHI!!!" suddenly they heard a voise coming from another tree. "This is taking too long! Leader is waiting!" . They turned around to see Kisame drop down and join his partner.

"Hurry and finish this boy! I'll finish what I started with the ugly short one!"He unrapped his sword.

That comment sent Katara over the edge and the gang knew it. "I...will...KILL YOU!!!!" she cried and lunged at him ."No!"yelled Lee, Neji , and Tenten at the same time. With lighting fast movements, Neji (yes...Neji not Lee.o.0) appeared infront of her and blocked her path. To Neji's surprise, Katara disappeared in a puff of smoke. " A clone?" asked Neji, dumbfounded. He used his byacugan(sp?) and had identified that Katara was in a tree. He watched her make hand signs and throw a kunai into the air. The others had located her when she threw it.

Sasuke did his hand signs and prepared his Chidori Nagashi (you'll see it when they find Sasuke after the time skip in the anime) "Today is the day I avenge my clan!" he was about to strike when he realised Itachi and Sakura (she's still beside him) wasn't paying attention to him. He followed his brother's gaze and found himself looking towards a very tall tree. Something moved.

Katara jumped out of the tree and yelled " Kunai Rain!!!" The others watched in disbelief as the lone kunai transformed into millions of them. Her hands were glowing a **dark purple** from her chakra. Sakura stiffend in horror as pictures of Sasuke waking up in the forest of death and breaking the sound nin's arms came flooding back to her." Sasuke..."

" Ya I remember." _I've got to do something... _Sasuke took a step forward.

Katara brought her hands to the ground and all the kunai came crashing down on Kisame and Itachi, pulling up a cloud of dirt and dust when it hit. It seamed like eternity before the dust cleared. All of them gasped at what hey saw.

**Garra's POV**

"Holy crap...I hit him..." she said, calming down. The anger in her eyes and voice had turned to silent surprise.The blue guy was nowhere to be seen, but Itachi was there. Before anybody new how to react, the Uchiha guy, 3 kunai stuck in his shoulder, turned on what I believed to be a type of sharingan. It was different than Sasuke's. "EVERYBODY CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!" Sasuke yelled in panick.I did what he said.

**normal POV**

They all obeyed but it was too late for Katara. The one thing that Tsunade had not taught her yet, was how to release Genjutsu. -total silence- Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Tsunade and Garra were on the edge of going crazy. Nobody but Neji and Katara knew what had just happened, Neji using his byacugan and Katara with her eyes still open.

**Neji's POV **

The Hokage nodded at me and I took Tenten and Lee's hands. She took Sakura and Naruto's hands and we lead them to the Hokage's office building.These guys were clearly so much stronger than us, and we had to get out of there before something happens. I looked back and I saw the Kazekage and Sasuke stepping toward the girl.

**Normal POV**

Garra and Sasuke watched as Katara stared into the Uchiha's eyes. 5 seconds passed and she suddenly dropped.

"!" Garra kneeled down to see what happened to her."Are you-""What did you do this time?" Sasuke said, cutting him off.

"The same thing she tried on me..."Itachi started, pulling the kunai out of his shoulder. Sasuke imagined the girl getting hit by thousands of kunai...'_woa...' "_and payed it back 10-fold."he continued, smirking. "I'm surprised she's still alive..."

Garra was about to say something when Kisame reappeared."Uh...yeah...leader almost ripped my head off."

"...Fine...I've finished the girl off ...Let's go." Kisame disappeared in a puff of smoke...again, and Itachi did too.(...I wanted to end it quick -.-)

"...Let's get her to Sakur-" Garra was cut off -again- by Neji and Tsunade running up to them." The others are safe! where are those Akatsuki guys?" Tsunade looked down at Katara. The lights were on but nobody was home.

"Let's get her back to the hospital. Then we'll find out what exactly happened." Neji said, echoing what Garra and Tsunade were thinking.

"Tenten's going to have a fit," said Neji as they walked back to the village.

"Why?-" asked Garra, who was carrying Katara with his sand. She was awake, but was showing no responce when they tried to talk to her.

"she wanted to help Katara. She almost tried to fight me to let her go back. I'm suprised they became such good friends in just a few hours."

"...oh-"

Garra cut himself off as they reached the village. They froze solid as they watched the scene infront of them. Mostly out of amusement, and a little out of annoyance, Tsunade asked "What the hell is happening here?!?!"

* * *

stupid cliffhanger. whatever. I'm going to take a break from this for a while .

My list of stuff to do-

1.2 soccer games and practices.

2.EQAO testing (my brain is not working well)

3.Cleaning

...there's alot more.Oh well! L8er!!!


	5. The Damage and Friday night sleepover

Hey again. Wow... 5 chaps already! Right so...now Katara's at the Hospital with Kakashi, Tsunade, Garra and Sakura. Ok people, PLZ REVIEW!!!

* * *

**The Damage**

"So what did he do?" Asked Kakashi.

"Sasuke said something about...getting her back for what she did." Sakura said, who was stanting near the bed where Katara lay.

"Well...shouldn't we talk to him?"asked the Kazekage, who was stanting on the opposite side.

Sakura shook her head."Don't you think I would have asked him already? He refused to even come near her! You know how stubburn he can get. Now that he's free of Orochimaru, Itachi is all that stands in his way of acheaving his life goal. This girl took away a perfect chance-"

"Alright! We get it!"

"So now Sasuke hates her...I wonder who will be next..." Tsunade said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi actually lifting his eyes out of his book.

Tsunade looked up."I knew _something_ would go wrong when she was introduced. Normal 15 year old girls don't posess that much power -other than you Sakura- , and she's very different from the rest of these shinobi. Even when I saw how determined she was, I wondered if she would ever fit in here."

"Well, Katara_ is _a bit different. For one thing, **she's not afraid** of -or hostile towards- Naruto,-or me- though she knows who we are. When I was a kid, she actually came and asked me to play with her."Garra said, remembering that day 7 years ago. They looked at him in surprise. "She did?"

Suddenly they heard a shuffling noise. "wha?...what's goin on?" Katara sat up in the bed and stared around the room.

"You're awake!" Sakura said happily.

"...well? Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Tsunade asked looking straight into her eyes.

It took her a minute but Katara remembered what happened before she blacked out. "Oh! Yeah. Um...well first I found myself in this wierd and very dark place with slimey looking walls. Then Itachi spoke to me. He said that he would get me back for that." She paused and looked up.

"And?"

"I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned around and saw millions of kunai flying at me! I tried to move but the slimey stuff had glued my legs to the floor. Um...It hurt."

"So that's what Sasuke meant! Itachi did the same attack on you!"

The group talked a while explaining the events that happened after she passed out. After they did that, Tsunade and Sakura sent the boys away and checked Katara to see if she was well enough to walk around. She was fine, so Sakura took her outside.

It was a hot Friday and there were quite a few clouds (XD clouds! lol sorry-inside joke-) but it wasn't going to rain.

"So where are we going?" asked Katara as they walked towards the middle of the village.

"Every Friday the gang- that's Sasuke, Naruto, Me, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji , Lee, and sometimes Garra hang out at one of our houses." Sakura said. "It's like a sleepover. This time it's Neji and Hinata's turn to host it. If you wan't you can come."

"Oh...ok."

They stopped at house that was surrounded by pretty flowers and lots of plants. Sakura went inside. A few minutes later she came out with a sleeping bag and another bag.

"You'll need a sleeping bag, toothbrush, clothes, stuff like that." She said studying the empty handed girl infront of her.

"Uh...Ok." Katara put her hand in her pocket, pulled out a scroll, and spread it out on the floor. She bit her finger and placed her hand on the scroll. A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared, Katara was holding exactly what you would need for a sleepover. "Great. Let's go." Sakura and Katara set off again.

"So...what do you guys do?" Katara asked. After a few minutes more of following Sakura.

"Well...it's a question of what we don't do!" Sakura said, as they reached their destination. She smirked at Katara's wide eyed expression.

"THIS is Hinata and Neji's house?!?!" Katara said as she looked on at the towering building before them. "It's more like a mansion!"

"It is. The Hyuuga house hold is very large indeed." The girls spun around to see a girl a few years younger than them, and Tenten smiling at them. The younger girl had long, dark hair and white eyes like all the Hyuugas do.

"I'm Hanabi! Hinata is my older sister, and Neji's our cousin." said the young girl, seeing as they had a new guest.

"So you guys made it." Tenten said happily. "Follow me. I've been here loads of times, so I know where to go." Tenten opened the door.

When the four girls entered, Katara gasped."Holy -"

"Hi Girls. Neji, Hinata Sasuke and the Kazekage are watching T.V., and the rest arn't here yet." A man with mostly the same looks as neji but a little bit different spoke to them as they walked in. " And Moegi and Konohamaru are downsatirs." He said looking at Hanabi.

"Thank you!" Said Tenten as she lead Sakura and Katara into the game room. "Thanks dad!" Hanabi raced downstairs.

They entered the game room and Katara almost fainted.

" Oh, My, God..."

* * *

AHAHAHA sorry I like arcades, and apparantly so does Katara! 

Next chapter- **Would you wrather...** (Evil laughs)


	6. Would You Wrather

Ello! This chap will be all about the sleepover but more importantly - Katara's twist on the Would You Wrather game. (evil giggles)Reviews are welcome.

oh I haven't done the disclaimer in a while:

I do not own Naruto. The world would be in total chaos if I did. I do however, own Katara.

* * *

_they entered the game room and Katara almost passed out._

_"Oh, My, God..."_

**Would You Wrather**

Never in her wildest dreams had she seen such an amazing place.It was about the size of...5 or 6 classrooms put together. In each corner was a different game or machine. Wii, a Pac Man machine, Computer**s,** and so much more lined the walls. In the back of the room, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Garra were sitting on a couch infront of a 60 inch plasma T.V., setting up one of the boys' favourite movies - Texas Chainsaw Massicur (sp?). Three other sofas were there too.

"Oh. You're here."

"Hi!"

"Hey"

"..."

The Hyuugas got up to welcome the guests. Neji smirked at Katara's face. He had seen it a few times before, like when Tenten and Lee had first come here. Let's just say they didn't leave in a hurry.

"L-like it?" asked Hinata, who also noticed Katara. She just nodded.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah...I was like 'WOAH!' when I first came here too." Tenten nodded." It's awesome!"

"Hey...Garra...If your the Kazekage, how come your here and not in the sand?" Katara asked.

"Hm? Oh...Kankouro and Temari take over for me when I'm gone."he replied.

(moving on...)

* * *

Once everybody who could come arrived, which were Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Katara, Ino, Shikamaru, Garra, Kiba and Naruto, they all sat on the sofas. 

"What should we do?" asked Ino.

"HOW 'BOUT TRUTH OR DARE!!"Naruto asked/yelled.

"Nah. We always play that."Sasuke answered.

"Would you wrather?" suggested Katara.

"What's that?" Everyone asked.

Katara explained the game to everyone.

(For those who don't know the game goes like this- You are asked a question, like...would you wrather be a clown for a month or be someone's slave for a day. You have to answer it or you do something else like...lick a fence.)

"But I added a twist to it. If you choose one, you have to go through with it okay?" she finished.

"Sure...sounds good to me." said Sakura. Everyone else agreed. They sat in a circle like this- Katara, Garra, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten.

"Can I ask first?" Tenten had the perfect idea. "Sure. Go ahead, but you have to ask me. I ask Garra, he asks Sasuke and so on." Katara replied.

"Would you wrather hug Garra or Sasuke?" Katara look apalled(sp?)

"Sadist!"Katara said, glaring at Tenten. Tenten just smiled fakely at her. The girls laughed and the boys just eyed Katara, to see what she would do.

After a few seconds of thinking, Katara leaned over and hugged Garra. Sasuke smirked. They all thought Garra was gunna kill her, but he did nothing.

Katara let go."Alright. Garra. Would you wrather...hug Akamaru (kiba's dog who is sitting on his head) , or...Ino?"

Garra got up and walked over to Kiba and Ino. He looked at the dog, then Ino and back. He picked up Akamaru and hugged him.

"What the f-" Shikamaru and Kiba covered Ino's mouth so she would stop before she used bad language.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Sasuke and Neji." Garra likes a dog better than Ino!!!" said Sakura through fits of laughter. "Haha...real funny..." said Garra walking back to his spot beside Katara and Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Would you wrather kiss Sakura or Ino." Everyone stopped laughing. They all (except Sasuke) looked at him as if he was the smartest 15 year old in the world.

"Hmph." He leaned over to his right where Sakura sat, very red in the face.

Ino's eyes grew wide."Oh hell no-" " The fireworks are starting."(XD) She was cut off by Hiashi,(Hinata's dad) walking in on them.

Evreybody gasped and Sasuke pulled back quickly. Hiashi didn't catch Sasuke, but he heared them gasp and looked around.

" What's goin on here?" He asked suspisiosly. "N-nothing f-father!" Hinata stuttered.

"What fireworks?" asked Neji and Tenten, trying to save Hinata the unluckiness of having to explain themselves to her very intimadating father.

" Today is Konoha's Birthday. Surely you haven't forgotten!" said Hanabi who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh! I love fireworks!" said Katara jumping up. She signalled for the gang to follow behind her back.

"Yah! Let's go see!" said Sakura, catching her drift. They all agreed and went outside to watch the fireworks.

Katara watched as the cloudless night sky was scattered with different shades of blue, red, yellow, pink, green, purple, and white.She couldn't help noticing how close Sasuke and Sakura were standing, and the same with Shikamaru and Ino. Tenten's hand was on Neji's shoulder and Hinata would blush everytime her gaze drifted towards Naruto. She smiled to herself and continued to watch the beautifull show.

* * *

HA! I proved myself wrong and typed a...cute...ending. Never thought i could do it. Whatever! 

next chaptah!-

**Katara's Evil Plan** -this is gunna be good!


	7. Katara's Evil Plan

Ello again! If you're wondering about her plan, don't worry. She's not going to betray them or something like that. It's quite funny if you have my kind of sadistic sence of humor. (lol)

* * *

**Katara's Evil Plan**

After the fireworks, they came inside."Let's watch the movie now!" Tenten said.She skipped over to the DVD player and started the movie. Neji turned off the lights.

By the middle of it, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were backed up into the corners of the sofas and cowering in fear.

"OMG!!!" Ino yelled.

"What is he doing!!!!?????"Sakura covered her eyes.

"AH!" Hinata screamed.

"C'mon girls! He's shaving the other guys skin off to make a mask. It's not hard to figure it out." Tenten joked.

"Cool." Garra smirked.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"Are they always this scared?" Katara asked. Neji and Tenten, who were sitting next to her, nodded.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata cowered, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru just watched with wide eyes, and Tenten, Neji, Garra, Sasuke and Katara were having alot of fun.

"Hey Neji?" asked Tenten. " I'm going to go make some popcorn, okay?"

"Hn."

Tenten got up and walked to the kitchen. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Haha. You should have seen your face!" Katara was standing there, with Neji Sasuke and Garra behind her.

"What do you want?" asked Tenten."I've got an idea." Katara smirked evily. She started to explain her plan.

(Ok...I got this idea from a time when I scared my friends silly when I banged on the walls of our 'Believed to be Haunted' change room at school. It was freakin hilarious.)

Katara finished explaining her plan. "Wow. You're evil." said Sasuke. "Flattery will get you nowhere." she replied.

"Let's go..."

They split into teams. Sasuke went with Tenten and Neji, and Garra went with the evil chick.

Neji lead Sasuke and Tenten upstairs, where they found a large jacket, some pillows, an old hockey mask, (work with me here!),a large metal sheet, lots of brown paint and ketchup, and some tape. Garra and Katara made their way back to the game room and sat back down like nothing happened.

Garra looked up and pointed to a trap door in the cieling. Katara nodded at him.

"W- were is Tenten N-Neji and Sasuke?" asked Hinata trembling. " Tenten blew up the popcorn. They're fixing the kitchen." said Katara, making it up. 'Please don't use the Byakugan, please don't use the Byakugan!' Garra and Katara thought at the same time, but Hinata went back to fealing scared of the movie.

The movie ended and Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto were thanking the lord it was over. Hinata, Sakura and Ino were still trembling in the corners of the sofas.

Neji Tenten and Sasuke opened the trap door as quetly as they could. That was their que.

Katara and Garra nodded and got up."That was GREAT!" They said at the same time. Everyone looked over to the two, and Neji and Tenten jumped down.

Neji was dressed up in the creepy guy's clothing and Tenten was covered in ketchup (it looked like blood!)

"BOO!" at the same time a huge crack of lighting went off outside, outlining Neji in a gostly blue.This was the part of the plan where Sasuke used his chidori and waved a metal sheet (the ones you use in movies to make a fake storm) that they found in the house. It made the scene extra scary.

Everyone screamed, because they all thought it was the chainsaw guy from the movie and he had killed Tenten.

"NOOOO!!!" yelled Katara and Garra. Neji had caught their arm and dragged them away from the rest of the gang.

'So far so good!' thought Katara. She spoke- I mean thought to soon. Suddenly the lights went on and everyone looked towards Neji, Tenten Garra and Katara. Of course, it was obvious that it was Neji dressed up, Garra and Katara weren't about to be killed, and Tenten was still alive. The prank was over.

Suddenly the five jokers-Sasuke came back- realized what they were looking at and couldn't help but giggle.

Kiba was hugging Akamaru under the longer sofa.

Hinata was lying down next to the T.V-she fainted-.

Naruto was curled up in the corner of the room sucking his thumb.

Ino was hugging Shikamaru in the other corner.

Sakura was under the sofa next to the one Kiba was under.

The victims looked back and forward between the 5 pranksters, still trying to figure out what happened. After like 10 seconds, Shikamaru got up and spoke.

"You pranked us." His gaze turned from confused to...well, he didn't know what to do, so let's just say it stayed confused.

* * *

HAHAHAHA...sorry.Well...next chappie I'm going to end it.- yeah I know it was short, but I have some better ideas. Don't worry, the next story is a sequel to this. L8erz! 

P.S I forgot to mention that all of these chapters are being edited and posted by my buddy Kristina. (I'm not normally this girly) TY!!


	8. Time

So...yeah. I'm kinda sad that I'm leaving it on this chapter...but I need to end it before the story becomes too long. And I'm making it so that the Sand Village is extremely far away. The chappie's long because it's the last one.T,T (noooooooo!) Oh! Thanks to my reviewers. Srry to keep you waiting!

* * *

**_Time_**

The silent moment stretched on for a few more seconds before Naruto said something.

"I want to go to bed. I think we should forget about what just happened here- for now. We can be angry tomorrow, when we have enough energy to kill them."

The gang looked at him in surprise. Naruto had never said anything that made more sence than that.

"-Or we could kill them now..."Kiba growled.

"G-good idea N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said, making Kiba shut up.

"Well, let's just go to bed. It's 2:00a.m already." said Neji, not needing his Byakugan to see quite a few tired faces. "Boys follow me."

"Girls follow me." said Hinata.

The gang said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

As the days went by, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura eventually forgave the pranksters. They would have random parties, more sleepovers, and train together, with the Kazekage coming over every three weeks. 

Katara trained with team Gai, because, since the time she came, she had found a best friend in Tenten. She would train with her, leaving Neji pissed off because he would have to train with Lee and Gai-sensei.

* * *

A month later

"Hey Katara!" She turned around to see Sakura running at full speed up to her. Katara, Hinata and Kiba were talking about different types of dogs, and they left a few seconds before Sakura called her.

"Tsunade-sama ...wants to ...see you!" She gasped.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"She said...something about your...family-" Sakura said, catching her breath.

"Oh." Katara said, even though her stomache flipped. '_WHAT!?!?!?!' she thought._

Before Sakura could say anything else, Katara shot past her and booked it (ran as fast as she could) to the Hokage's office.

Hokage's office

"...So?" Katara said stepping into the office when Tsunade told her to come in."What is it?"

"Well...I don't know any other way to put it- We found your family."

Katara was hit with a wave of emotions.-Happiness, excitement, relief...and something she couldn't make out.

"...For real?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"Well sort of. Your father and twin sister are living in the Sand Village. I don't think your mother is..."

"...You don't need to say anymore...but...how will I see them?" Katara asked. **The unknown feeling inside her was growing.**

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Garra is still here. I have asigned Lee and Shikamaru to take him back to the Sand. You will go with them. "

"When?" **The unknown feeling was now taking over the happiness and excitement**.

"Thursday...and I'm sorry, but, I don't know if you will be able to come back..." The Hokage looked for a reaction and found one, even though it was small. Katara was excellent at hiding emotions but this was a bit much.

Katara flinched."...but...that gives me only two days..." **She started to recognise the emotion now.**

"I'm sorry Katara. This is the only way to do this. I can't send you back another way."

"I...I understand. I shall say goodbye to everyone today." looking at the floor.

_**It was sadness. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. The only thing the people in the Leaf Village had taken away from her. It was back again, and it made her feel like crying, an emotion she hadn't shown since she was 8.**_

"See me before you guys leave. That's all."

* * *

back in the sand

Katara's POV

As I watched Shikamaru and Lee leave, my heart felt heavy. Why? Why did I have to leave my only friends in a Village probably too far to ever go to again. We all felt exhausted after the trip here. I needed more time.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't flick it away.

"Katara...I think I see them." I turned around to see the Kazekage looking at me with sad eyes. He pointed down the street, where a man and a girl were sitting at a table in a shop. They were smiling.

The man was tall, which was odd because I'm so short, with short spikey hair like Naruto's but it was jet black like mine. He had the normal Sand Jounin outfit on. The girl was almost a mirror image of me- except her hair was a little shorter, and tied into to ponytails at the back of her head and she had the same type of hair as that $$ Itachi in the front.

I nodded at the Kazekage. We shook hands.

"Until we meat again," I said close to crying. He nodded back at me and he turned around and walked away toward the Kazekage office building.

"...Garra."

* * *

T.T I'm so sad it's over!!!!! Oh well. I didn't put the goodbye's part because I didn't want to feel sadder than I already was. There's gunna be a sequel! Oooohhhh! I can just see it! Katara and her sis'...fighting side by side... 

thanks to-

Ma buddies Kristina, Penelope, and Jordan -for looking over my story and making positive remarks and changes!

Reviewers- You notified me that my story was good!

Other random people- YOU ROCK!

Until I write again... -shakes people's hands- ...BYE!!!! sniff


End file.
